memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:P1
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur 10:58, 11 October 2007 (UTC) GI Joe: The Final Frontier Uhhhhh... this is either a non-canon reference... or a sock-puppet. I'm not sure which.Hossrex 10:05, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :It is a non-canon/fan fiction item. We do not encourage those here on MA/en, but if you do have such a fan fiction series "published" (online for example), our sister (brother?) wiki at ST:EU do want those items and would be pleased (I'm sure) to have articles based on this located there. Just fyi. -- Sulfur 10:58, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Personal use images Hi P1, I saw that you uploaded an image for your personal use. We generally don't allow images that have no use in articles to be uploaded here - one of the reasons for that is that we don't want to act as an image archive for externally used images. In any case, your image will probably be suggested for deletion soon. However, you can eventually use such imagery by uploading to one of the well-known free image hosts, and then add the URL of that image in place of the current image link. Thanks, Cid Highwind 19:25, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Sidebar replacement. Hello there P1. I wanted to inform you that we generally want you to use images from the 'remastered' release of Star Trek. There are a lot of Star Trek remastered images already on the database, so please try to use these instead of the original release equivalants. For example, you may see the imae replacement I made on , which is a remastered release of the same shot. Have a good day. --Nmajmani 19:39, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :Actually, the above is wrong. We're not out to replace each and every "original" shot with its "remastered" equivalent. -- Cid Highwind 20:29, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::I was not implien full replacement. I wanted to emphasize the specific replacement on WNMHGB. This was to illustrate the preference of using remastered images over original. I am sorry if this was unclear. --Nmajmani 20:31, 11 October 2007 (UTC) home videos Why not give a link to your home videos of GI Joes. I'd kinda like to see them.Hossrex 22:25, 11 October 2007 (UTC)